Cruel Bind
by Allen Sario
Summary: Sixth Year. You think killing a headmaster is hard, try falling in love too. SLASH MPREG
1. Prologue

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends just the abuse I put them through.

Beta: In the Process

Prologue

In Which Draco Malfoy Becomes A Death Eater

The dark lord stood before the flames of the burning muggle neighborhood that illuminated his pale and drawn skin. His loyal followers and hopeful recruits stood before him in fear and awe. His eyes swept over all of them but stopped on Draco Malfoy, the son of whom he'd called his right hand man. "It's time to show your allegiance boy." The Dark Lord raised his arm and beckoned the boy forwards, "Just like you father before."

Draco Malfoy flinched at the Dark Lord's words. He stepped away from his godfather's side and lowered the hood of his robes. His eyes lowered as The Dark Lord reached to caress his face with long bony fingers, "Yes, my lord"

"Bring the boy." The Dark Lord moved away from Draco as masked followers brought forth a struggling muggle boy. "I picked him just for you."

Draco raised his unregistered wand as the boy was forced on his knees before him. The child looked up to him with wide green eyes. His tears streamed down his blotchy chubby cheeks. His dirty curly hair was matted to his face. Draco sneered as he felt the heavy gaze of those watching.

The Dark Lord slunk up to Draco's side and whispered into his ear, "Use the Cruciatus curse, make him suffer like the swine he is."

Draco glanced to where Severus Snape stood, "Yes, my lord." Draco grimaced as he fired off the spell. His heart beat sky rocketed as he watched the muggle boy scream and twist in agony on the muddy ground. Draco's ear burned as The Dark Lord breath tickled it.

"Very good." The Dark Lord said when Draco finally released the spell, "I have high hopes for you my Little Malfoy, you won't fail like your father." The dark lord said before he apparated away from the scene of that night's crime. His death eaters followed suit as Severus approached the silent Malfoy heir.

Severus handed Draco his mask, "You'll do fine."

Draco turned back to the body of the muggle child. The boy couldn't have been older than 13 or 14, his frightened eyes made him look younger, "How did you-"

Severus forced Draco to look back at him, "I didn't look back at them, and neither did your father."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: All right let's see how much love chapter one gets!_

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends just the abuse I put them through.

Beta: In the Process

Chapter One

In Which Neville Longbottom Gets More Gifts

Neville Longbottom yawned as he pushed his eggs around on his plate. On his right he could faintly hear Harry whispering to Ron and Hermione about his thoughts on Malfoy. On his left Dean and Seamus were going on about breasts and other girl bits, blushing violently he pushed away his plate. "It's too early for this." The second month of school officially started on this obnoxiously bright Wednesday morning. This was also the day his herbology class paired up with one of Slughorn's potions class for an outside exercise.

Looking up to where the delivery owls entered, Neville patiently waited for his owl. Since the start of the year on every Wednesday an owl adorned in an expensive Gryffindor themed collar arrived for him baring gifts. The gifts varied from books to overly expensive accessories but never came with a note. Hermione had tried many ties to track the owl with the most complex spells and charms she could get her hands on but they failed to work. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were certain that the sender was some dark wizard trying to lure him out for a crazy evil deed. The other boys poked fun at him but the girls gushed over him whenever they had the chance. Neville was sure they only did it because he gave away the jewels neither he nor his grandmother wanted.

When the owl landed it stole a piece of his bacon and waited for Neville to remove his burden. "Thanks Arnau." Neville said when he'd untied his package. He stood and left the Great Hall holding his gift to his chest, ignoring the taunts from his fellow Gryffindor's that followed him.

Neville rushed to his first class, Defense Against Dark Arts, being the first to arrive Neville took his seat and proceeded to open that week's gift. The small six by six package was wrapped in a shiny soft blue paper. Tugging the spelled paper away from the unlabeled box Neville pursed his lips in curiosity. Lifting the top of the box Neville's blushed deepened set in smooth velvet was a small Topaz pendent on a thick silver chain. The rest of the jewelry he'd received had been too gaudy, manly or dainty, but this. This one was like looking into the endless sky. Gently lifting the pendant from its bed Neville watched as it caught and reflected the light.

The footsteps and chatter of approaching students made him jump. Neville quickly clasped the pendant around his neck and stashed the box in his bag. As the other students entered Neville buried his nose into his book willing the day to end faster.

xxXXxx

Neville rubbed his clammy hands together and shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. For the group exercise his herbology class had been paired with Slughorn's predominately Slytherin class. To make matters worse he'd been paired with Slytherin's Prince, Draco Malfoy.

Neville's legs shook violently when Slughorn passed out a list of ingredients needed and told them all to spread out. Neville watched as a few groups headed down near the Black Lake or Hagrid's hut. Looking down at their list Neville realized all their ingredients only grew in the forbidden forest.

"Time is wasting Longbottom." Slughorn said pushing the chubby teen towards the forest.

Neville's eyes started to tear up, "Yes sir." he stuttered as he began to lead the way on uneasy legs. _'I can do this I can do this'_ Neville chanted to himself as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He knew Draco was watching him as he followed him silently_. 'If I can fight with the others at the ministry, I can pick a few plants'_.

Draco Malfoy silently followed Neville and watched the little Gryffindor as he collected all the ingredients for his potion. The blond watched the other groups until they were all out of sight before leaning against a tree and lighting up a muggle cigarette. Neville flickered from side to side collecting everything they needed without a peep. When the sky started to darken Draco silently cast a _Lumos _for the oblivious Gryffindor.

On the start of Draco's sixth cigarette Neville stopped collecting and sat in front his pile of plants to organize them. Neville idly played with his new gift as he double checked everything he had. His body had relaxed while he was hunting but Draco's presence still weighed heavily on his mind. Sighing Neville slipped out his wand and cast a quick spell for time (1) gasping in horror at the time. Dinner had most likely started already, he looked to the sky and then to Draco, "Did they leave us? The left us!"

"Relax Longbottom, they're probably looking for us now." Draco stubbed his cigarette out on the bark of the tree he'd been relaxing against.

"Don't do that, and why didn't you say anything?" Neville asked glaring at Draco.

"I'm not your fucking babysitter Longbottom, if you're so eager to go back then go." Draco pulled the pack for his cigarettes in hopes to find another, but it was empty. Tossing it away Draco settled for loosening his tie.

Neville's hands unconsciously reached for his pendant. "You shouldn't just leave your trash lying around."

Draco snorted and watched Neville's hand pull his pendant from his shirt. "So you did like it." he muttered.

"Like it?" Neville looked down at his pendant and back to Draco blushing. "Did you-are you the one that-"

"It doesn't matter." Draco sat on the ground and rested his arms on his knees.

Neville looked up at the darkening sky "You're different this year. Some days I wonder if it's really even you in there. Why do all this?"

"Things change, people change." Draco mumbled looking up at the little Gryffindor.

Neville bit his lip. "Even the Ice Prince?"

Draco didn't answer, he turned away and they sat in silence until Hagrid's heavy footsteps could be heard. The half giant broke through the foliage with a bright smile. "Always knew you were a smart one Neville, staying right where I can find ya."

The walk back to the castle was strained. Neville spoke with Hagrid in hushed tones while Draco walked ahead of them. His head was held high but his shoulders were tense with some invisible burden.

When Hagrid was sure they weren't going to wander off, he split ways with them. Neville ran to Draco's side to walk with him.

"We should-" Neville blushed when Draco glared at him, "we should talk again."

Draco stopped and looked Neville up and down like a new shiny prize, "You act like you should trust me, but you shouldn't." He spun on his heel and walked down the dark hall.

Neville sighed, "Good night." He whispered to the corridor.

_(1) Is there a spell for time?_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Missed the bus to school, so I'm giving a gift. Thankies to everyone that clarified the 'Tempus' spell for me ^^_

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; just the abuse I put them through.

Beta: LDA-MCR

Chapter Two

In Which Neville Longbottom uses his Gryffindor courage

Neville pushed his breakfast aside and glanced shyly up at the Slytherin table. Draco sat between Blaise and Pansy. His arms were thrown around both their waists with no shame.

The fluttering of wings drew Neville away from the Slytherin. Arnau swept in and dropped a rather large package before him. Neville grinned and fed the bird the rest of his bacon before rushing up to the Gryffindor dorms. Throwing himself onto his bed, Neville ripped the wrapping of the package, his gut twisting in excitement. Inside were twelve new robs neatly folded with a little note resting on top. Neville grinned at Draco's fluid scrawl. Folding that parchment gently, he slipped the note under his pillow and inspected his robes. There were six school robes adorned with his house colors, three dress robes, and three casual robes.

"It took him long enough to get to practical things." Glancing at the time, Neville hastily replaced the old robe he wore for a new one. "Perfect fit." With a quick look in the mirror, Neville swept out the dorms with a grin that lasted all day.

XOXO

At dinner time after a quick peek into the great hall, Neville headed for the library in search for the blond Slytherin. With a deep breath, he entered the silent room and pretended to browse the shelves under Madam Pince's piercing gaze. As he passed the herbology section into the magical items section, he spotted Draco sitting at the end of a table parchment and books spread around him.

Neville bit his lip as he checked the surrounding shelves for nosy housemates. "Um, hey."

Draco slammed the book open before him closed making Neville flinch. "Can I help you?"

Neville blushed and shuffled his feet, "Thanks, you know," he leaned towards the blond and lowered his voice, "for the robes."

Draco stood and started packing his bag, "Don't mention it," He tossed at quick glare at Neville "really, don't"

Neville watched Draco stuff his parchment into folder before moving to help, "Which books did you want to check out."

Draco grabbed Neville's hand before he could move any closer to the books, "Look, Longbottom-"

"Neville," Neville smiled, "you can call me Neville."

Draco frowned, "Neville, just because I send gifts, doesn't mean I want to be friends."

Neville pulled his hand from Draco's grip, "Right. Sorry." He bowed his head and looked anywhere but at the Slytherin.

Draco's frown deepened at Neville's kicked expression, and sighed in defeat as he slid a stack of books towards Neville, "I just need the ones that have notes in them."

Neville grinned and separated the books with gusto. Neville watched Draco through his lashes. Draco's hair had grown past its normal length, dangerously close to brushing his shoulders, and lost some of his natural luster. Dark rings around his eyes marred his perfectly pale flesh.

Draco glanced at Neville and nodded towards the front of the library. Neville blushed as he followed the blond to Madam Pince's desk and helped check out.

They silently made their way through the halls until they came to the hall that would lead Draco to his dorm. Neville handed Draco his burden but hesitated to move away.

Neville took a deep breath, "For some reason," he placed his hands on Draco's cheeks, "A part of me really wants to figure you out."

Draco leaned into Neville's touch, "You're a fool. At midnight, I'll be at the astronomy tower."

Neville ran his thumbs lightly over Draco's lips, "Okay." he said as he turned to leave.

Draco watched Neville go before he headed off to the Room of Requirement where his work awaited him.

Upon entering the room Draco dropped his books and bag by the door. The vanishing cabinet stood against the far wall of the cluttered room it was hidden in. A leather couch and end table appeared before him as Draco undid his robes as he approached the cabinet. Draco sighed as his thoughts wandered to Neville and that lingering blush on his round cheeks. Draco shook his head "I have to work."

XOXO

Draco cast another _Tempus_ and looked down to the astronomy tower entrance. He didn't think the Gryffindor would show; he wasn't very surprised, "Looks like he'll only use his courage before curfew." Draco walked away from the stairs and back to the tower's arched windows.

The door creaked and Draco spun around as he whipped his wand out, "Who's there?"

"Just me." Neville peaked up at Draco from the stairs. "Don't worry."

"You should call out next time," Draco tucked his wand back into his sleeve.

Neville bit his lip and blushed, "Sorry." Rubbing his clammy hands together, Neville climbed the last of the stairs and walked over next to Draco "It's a nice night." Draco grunted in reply and Neville sighed and sunk to the floor until his chin rested on his knees and fiddled with the hem of his pants while looking out to the night sky. "I guess this is where I start talking. I doubt you will, but I'm glad you did come. It was nice of you, though for a awhile I thought you-"

"Neville," Draco ran his fingers through Neville's hair, "I didn't come up here to listen to you ramble."

Neville laughed "Yeah, I guess I was talking a bit much." He leaned back and rested his weight on his arms and stretched his legs before him, "I was hopping if I opened up, you would too. I know you quit quidditch and stopped doing your prefect duties, and let's not forget the gifts. But what I really want to know is why?" Neville bit his bruised lip and looked up to the silent Slytherin, Draco was looking away but he had to be listening. "People don't change overnight. What happened this summer? Where you hurt? Maybe your parents were-"

Draco sighed "It's getting late so we should head down."

Neville scrambled to his feet as Draco walked away from him "It's okay, you know, to tell me. Doubt anyone would believe me anyway."

Draco walked to the door before he chose to answer, "You're mistaken, Longbottom."

Neville grabbed Draco's robes and put a hand on the blonds chin to force him to look at him. "If I were wrong, then I would have never gotten any gifts," Neville pulled Draco closer to himself gazing into his endless silver eyes, "and you wouldn't be walking away from me."

"You Gryffindor's never shut up." Draco pushed Neville back against the wall and let his lips graze over the stunned boys, "This mouth of yours will get you into trouble." he whispered and grabbed Neville's chin forcing him into a kiss.

Neville groaned and pushed against Draco half- heartedly and fisting his hands around the blond's collar pulling him forward.

Draco ran his tongue over Neville's lips before pulling away, "Goodnight." he said as he swept out of the tower into the hall.

Neville covered his burning face with his hands, "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is so DAMN short….._

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends just the abuse I put them through.

Beta: LDA-MCR

Chapter Three

In Which Draco Malfoy Realizes He Has A Problem

"Stupid Draco, so fucking stupid." Draco Malfoy muttered, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. "We can't afford any distractions." Instead of returning to the cabinet Draco headed straight down to the dorms. Grumbling the password to the guardian portrait Draco slipped by two lingering fourth years, who scuttled away at his presence and headed straight to the prefect room.

Tossing his robes aside he cast a locking spell on his door Draco fell onto his bed and toed off his shoes. His thoughts still lingered on Neville, his shy smile and all. "Damn," it was lonely as hell in the pre dorm. Crabbe and Goyle were as annoying as hell, but he could really go for a distraction. His dick twitched at the thought. With a quick _Tempus_ Draco checked the time. "If Pansy's sleep, Blaise should still be up…" his gut churned at the thought of sleeping with either of them, he felt… _**guilty**_. Tossing his wand away from him he grabbed the duvet of his bed and cocooned himself within it set on at least getting a few hours of sleep.

XOXO

The following day Draco ran through his schedule in a daze. His gaze frequently wandered to every short curly haired boy in the schools population.

At lunch Pansy tried to draw his attention with her every wandering hands but Draco quickly brushed her aside when Neville stood and left the great hall alone. Draco stood sending Pansy into a fit and shouldered his bag, "If I'm not back, go on without me." He quickly said following the Gryffindor out.

Draco trailed behind Neville until they reached the library. Draco gave Neville a two minute lead before following him in. a quick nod to Madam Pince and Draco was slinking through the isle looking for his curly haired target.

He found Neville hunched over a wide herbology book. Draco slid up behind Neville, wrapped an arm around his waist and put a hand on his mouth.

Neville dropped the book and flailed around, as he was dragged into the restricted section.

Draco grunted when Neville elbowed him in the gut. "Chill out," he hissed into Neville's ear. Draco spun the wide eyed boy around and pressed him against the nearest book shelf, dove forward and pressed Neville into a kiss.

Neville pressed his fists against the blond's chest before sighing and tossing his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco grinned and bit Neville's lips before trailing his kisses down his jaw and neck. "Come to the tower tonight." He mumbled running his hands down Neville's back, stopping on his ass.

Neville nodded his full cheeks burning. "This isn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to get to know you."

Draco smirked "This isn't what I had in mind when I started sending you gifts."

Neville blushed and removed Draco's hands from his butt, "We'll... see where this goes?"

Draco nodded and kissed Neville's cheek "We'll see where this goes." He pulled away and left Neville against the shelves. Before leaving the library Draco looked back to see Neville wandering around his forgotten book clutched to his chest.

XOXO

That night Draco sat on the astronomy tower stairs leisurely smoking as he watched the door.

The door creaked open and Neville popped his head in "Hey."

Draco grinned and banished his cigarette. "Get your ass up here, I wanna touch it." he said smirking.

Neville shuffled into the tower running his hands through his hair, "I. Ugh. Well I. What did you-"

Draco chuckled and opened his arms to the Gryffindor, "come." He watched as Neville climbed the stairs and stopped close enough for Draco to rest his eager hands on Neville's hips, "relax Neville."

Neville blushed, "I've never..."

"I'll go slow, I'm not going to hurt you." Draco pulled Neville down until he was knelt between his legs. "I will_ never _hurt you."


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm glad everyone like the chapter I hated; my confidence was boosted by twenty points!_

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends just the abuse I put them through.

Beta: LDA-MCR

Chapter Four

In Which the World Gets Topsy Turvey

Neville sighed as Draco laid back and pulled him on top. The blond repeated his last words as his hands dipped below his butt to his thighs. "Draco."

"Shush." Draco palmed Neville's thighs making the other boy blush. "Less talking, Nev, more touching." Draco pulled Neville as close as possible and attacked his lips before he could react to the nickname. Neville groaned and gasped when Draco grinded his hips into his.

Draco bit Neville's bottom lip and sucked it into his own mouth. Neville's hot breath tickled his cheek as the Gryffindor pulled away and fiddled with the buttons of Draco's shirt. Draco grinned and rolled them over as he trailed kisses from Neville's lips to his collar bone. Neville moaned as Draco bruised the skin of his neck with his perfect teeth.

Neville wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and entwined his fingers in his soft blond tresses. "Draco" Neville whimpered when the blond bit extremely hard.

"I won't go fast," Draco mumbled and kissed back up to Neville's lips. "I'm marking what's mine."

Neville grinned slightly, "Marking what's yours?"

Draco smirked "I'm a possessive bastard. I don't want anyone touching you."

Neville tugged Draco down for a kiss as Draco's wand lit up and released green and silver sparks. "What's that?"

Draco pecked Neville's bruised lips and pulled the Gryffindor into a seated position. "Snape is about to check the dorms."

"He checks on you?" Neville asked as Draco pulled him up with him as he stood and rested his hands back on Neville's butt.

"He's a control freak." Draco pulled Neville's hips into his, "Come back tomorrow."

"So you can explore your ass fetish?" Neville asked, his blush returning.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry, you're the only one with an ass so great it drives me crazy."

"Tomorrow then." Neville stood on his tippy toes and laid a quick kiss on Draco's jaw.

Draco smirked and started down the tower's wooden stairs. "I can't wait." He said looking back and winking.

When the blond was out of sight, Neville sat back down on the floor, "What did I just get myself into?"

XOXOXO

Draco grinned as he exited the tower. His wand vibrated in alarm but he didn't care. He rubbed the area were Neville kissed him. His jaw tingled from the sensation as well as other parts of him. He chuckled as his stomach started flipping wildly like his first days at Hogwarts.

A few of the sleeping portraits were awakened by his laughter and his sparking wand.

Draco grinned and flipped off the portraits that started ranting about the youth and their noise. His wand stopped sparking and plunged the hall into darkness. "The fuck?" pulling it out Draco casted a _Lumos. _Then his left arm started to burn.

Draco dropped his wand and fell to his knees, clutching his arm to his chest. He felt around on the floor for his wand and struggled to his feet. His lord was calling. Draco rolled up his left sleeve. His pale skin was burning red around the black mark branding him. His lord wasn't just calling he was reminding him of who he belonged to, his mission, and everything at stake.

Using the wall as leverage Draco slowly made his way through the winding halls back to the Slytherin dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting up for him and both were clutching their arms. Goyle spoke first. "My father sent a message."

Draco sat in the arm chair closest to the dwindling fire. "What's it say?"

"He's growing impatient, and he wants Dumbledore dead." Goyle handed Draco the crumpled letter. "You need to be careful Drake. Not everyone here has your back. He sure as hell won't take your failer lightly. You **can't** afford a distraction."

Draco sneered, "I won't fail."

Crabbe stood, "What about that Gryff you've been messing around with?"

"I've got everything covered." Draco said lightly as he tossed Goyle's letter into the fire.

"That's not exactly what we wanted to hear." Crabbe said as he frowned down at Draco.

Draco stood and scratched the back of his neck. "Go to bed; we've got class tomorrow."

Crabbe put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "You trust us with Longbottom, but you won't trust us with the Dark Lords orders?"

Draco looked back at Crabbe and Goyle, "Go to bed; we'll talk in the morning." He shrugged off Crabbe's hand and went up to his room.

XOXOXO

The next day, Draco awoke to find a letter on his bedside and a blistered forearm. He sluggishly pulled himself up into a sitting position. A leather-bound spell book slid off the edge of his bed. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, Draco kicked the book away. "I don't need your help."

After a long shower Draco cast a quick _Tempus_ only to find out that he'd slept through the whole day but was nowhere near the time set to meet Neville. With a few curses, he dressed and stalked out of his room down to his godfather's private room with the book in hand.

Severus's guardian portrait opened for him as it always did. Severus Snape was reclined in an arm chair reviewing the latest _Potion's Today_. Severus started to stand when Draco tossed the spell book onto his lap, "Draco-"

"Don't, I'm doing fine on my own!" Draco yelled and glared at his godfather, "I can do this alone."

Severus stood "Draco, I don't believe-"

"Don't! You'll just get in my way," turning on his heel, Draco started to the door and looked back, "I won't let you take this from me," He said as he continued to the door. "Not like you did to my father," He muttered as he left. His feet led him to the tower before he realized he was walking blindly. He rubbed his forearm as he gazed down the hall, "he's not a distraction."

Upon entering the tower, Draco slipped a cigarette and his lighter out of his pockets. He lit it and breathed the muggle killing concoction in. After a few deep drags he dragged his ass up the wooden stairs.

Neville was curled up on their couch with a book open on his lap. The Gryffindor smiled widely at Draco, "Glad you could join me."

Draco smirked "You're early."

"So are you." Neville countered, "I haven't seen you all day."

Draco let his smirk fall and took another drag of his burning death stick. "Sorry about that."

Neville closed his book and dropped it onto the floor. "Sit with me?" he asked and opened his arms to Draco.

Stubbing out his smoke, Draco flicked the remains out of the nearest window. He sat on the couch and gathered Neville in his arms "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." Neville said and snuggled into Draco's warmth. "Where were you all day?" Neville asked and hid his blush in Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed in content when Neville moved closer to him. "Sleep." He answered burying his nose in Neville's Vanilla scented hair, "I didn't have the best night."

Neville looked up at the blond, "If you're still tired you-"

"No," Draco ran a hand down Neville's spine, "I want to hold you." He kissed the crown of Neville's head. "Tell me about your day."

Neville laughed, "Sure, well nothing interesting happened to me today. It was weird, though, not seeing you today, but I realized something." Neville glanced up at Draco and quickly hid his face in the crook of Draco's neck. "I think of you a lot. I've missed a few assignments, too, because all I think about is you now." Neville giggled when Draco's hand strayed from his back to his neck. "For the first time in years I'm finally looking at you." Neville sat up and placed a quick kissed on Draco's jaw. "Not your family or your friends, just you."

Draco pulled Neville down for a proper kiss, "Me too, Nev, you're just intoxicating. I don't think I could ever be without you now…"


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; I just own the abuse that I put them through.

Beta: LDA-MCR

Chapter Five

In Which His World Falls Apart

A few weeks later while his dorm mates were getting ready for bed, Neville was in the bathroom standing under a hot stream of water. In his left hand, he held his peppermint shampoo, and in his right, he held the vanilla shampoo. Sighing in frustration, he flipped the bottles open and poured them both onto his head. Thirty minutes later, Neville stepped out of the shower clean from the top of his head down to between his toes. With a flick of his wrists his favorite button shirt and jeans on, Neville went back into his room. Ron and the others were already sleeping, but Harry was still sitting up with his map on his lap.

"Uh, Harry?" Neville shuffled to Harry's bed side with a blush burning his cheeks.

"What's up, Nev?" Harry stuffed his map under his pillow and looked up to his blushing house mate. He cocked his head to the side when he noticed Neville's outfit. "It's a little late for jeans isnt it?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, to clear my head and all, can I-"

Harry grinned, "Sure thing, Nev," Harry stood and walked to his trunk, "tell your friend I said, 'hi'." Harry said tossing Neville his invisibility cloak.

Neville grinned back at the boy hero, "Thanks, Harry, you're a great friend." Throwing the cloak over himself, Neville quickly moved out the dorm and easily slipped past any stragglers. When he entered the halls, he cast a muffling spell on his trainers.

Draco was already in the tower lounging on their transfigured sofa. Tossing Harry's cloak on the back of the sofa, Neville sat on the plush furniture, "Hello."

Draco smirked and pulled Neville down into his arms, "Hello, love, nice of you to join me."

Neville grinned. "This is the best time of the day," He said as hegraced Draco's chin with a kiss, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Draco breathed in Neville's scent while he nipped at the boy's lips, "Couldn't decide which shampoo to use again?"

Neville snorted, "You've given me so many; it's hard to choose."

Draco chuckled, "Blame me all you want, but you know you love pleasing me."

Neville sat up and grinned down at his secret boyfriend, "You've got quiet the ego there, Mr. Malfoy."

"I try." Draco ran a knuckle down Neville's chin, "How was your day?"

Neville took Draco's hand and laced their fingers together, "Long, but it was good..." Neville bit his lip, "I got a letter from my Gran."

"Good news I hope." Draco asked and shifted Neville so that he was seated between his legs instead of on them.

"I talked about you in my last few letters, well not 'you' per se, but my secret admirer." Neville blushed, "She thinks you're courting me."

Draco grinned and chuckled "I kind of like the sound of that. Would you prefer it if I did court you? We might have to stop kissing though…" he said running hid finger tips over Neville's wrists.

Neville laughed, "I like the way things are now especially the kissing. Plus if you formally started to court me, Gran might-" Neville frowned, "She might make us break up, cause of my parents and all."

Draco sat up, "And my crazy ass family?"

Neville grinned, "That too."

Draco looked down to his left forearm then back to Neville, "I don't want to be the reason you and your grandmother fight."

Neville shook his head, "She doesn't control me. Try as she might, I _**really**_ like you. I don't want to stop seeing you to please anyone else."

Draco kissed the tip of Neville's nose. "You're too good for me."

"Don't say that." Neville tipped his head back and kissed Draco, "I came here for more than talking."

Wrapping his arms around Neville, Draco initiated a slow snogging session, "You're quite bossy for someone so quiet." Draco mumbled against Neville's petal soft lips and let the Gryffindor take control.

When their time was up Draco had Neville on his back and his hands pinned against his side. Draco let Neville nibble on his lips before pulling away, "Tomorrow after lunch come see me."

Neville moved his legs from Draco's waist and sat up. "You want me to skip?"

"I don't think-" Draco watched as Neville pulled his knees up to his chin, "I don't want to wait until night to see you."

Neville blushed and hid his grin, "Okay, sure, I'll be there.

XOXOXO (It's not an HP fic if Harry doesn't get screen time :P)

The next day at lunch, Harry Potter sat between his best mate and Ginny. On his plate he had some chicken, a role and pasta. In his hand was his fork, but his lunch sat untouched. Hermione sat across from him going on about an essay and his eating habits. Harry's gaze was in her direction but he was looking a little to her left and behind her.

Neville Longbottom sat a seat away from the muggle born witch, his plate in front him but untouched. The quiet Gryffindor kept glancing behind him towards the table of green and silver. There were faces he'd seen frequently over the years and some he hadn't. There was no reason for the boy's attention. The girls were plain and the boys evil, but he kept on looking.

Harry Potter could swear on his magic the other boy wasn't crazy. Harry looked down at his plate then back to the Slytherin table. Harry wasn't sure what caught his attention, but he was sure it had something to do with his gifts. Harry was sure it was the reason the boy's academic performance was worse than ever.

Harry Potter looked back to Neville Longbottom, the worst potions student ever, the only boy in their year to sneak out at night every night for the past month. Harry placed his fork down on his plate and looked next to him at Ginny. The redhead blushed and looked away from him and Harry grinned Neville Longbottom was getting lucky while he wasn't.

XOXOXO

Draco Malfoy watched as Neville looked over his shoulder once more before pushing his lunch away and standing. Draco grinned from where he sat between Crabbe and Goyle as the Gryffindor scurried out of the Great Hall. Draco twiddled his thumbs until a cluster of fifth and sixth years stood to leave. Nodding courtly to Blaise and Pansy, Draco stood and followed the group out.

As the doors to the great hall closed behind them Draco ducked away from the group and sauntered up the Astronomy Tower. He grinned when he saw Neville spread across their couch with his tie, shoes and robe strewn across the floor. "Bored without me, love?"

Neville chuckled and propped himself up, "Of course."

Draco dropped his bag and knelt in front he couch and cupped the Gryffindor's face in his hands. "I've missed you." He murmured before chastely kissing Neville's lips.

"Don't lie, it hasn't even been a full day since we last saw each other."

"No lie," Draco kissed Neville's temple and stood, "you're all I have to look forward to." He nudged Neville over with his knee and sat behind the boy.

Neville blushed and settled between Draco's legs, "You really know how to charm a guy."

Draco smirked, "Pretty words only work when true." He kissed Neville's shoulder and tugged at the boys collar, "Can I take this off?"

Neville nodded, turned to face the blond and watched Draco's long fingers as they slipped his shirt buttons from their holes.

Draco watched Neville's face as he slipped the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, "Can I kiss you?"

Neville grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, "You don't have to ask anymore."

Draco arched a brow "Are you sure you want to give me so much freedom?"

Neville rolled the collar of Draco's shirt between his fingers. "I may not be the bravest of the bunch, but I trust you."

Draco grabbed Neville's chin and pulled him into a bruising kiss, "You are so fucking amazing." Neville pulled away and grinned before he pressed closer to his boyfriend. Draco muttered a few words and expanded the couch and rolled them over. With Neville on his back Draco pinned the boy down. He kissed down Neville's neck and ran his finger tips down his shuttering chest.

Neville gasped as Draco bit and sucked at his collar bone. "As much as I like-" Neville nudged Draco's head away from his neck, "As much as I like being under you, I'd rather not be the only one half naked."

"Oh-yea," Draco sat back on his knees and lick his lips.

Neville sat up and popped Draco's first button, "Are you shy?"

"Nev, I..." Draco shook his head and smiled, "you can have whatever you want." He said pulling Neville onto his lap and rested his hands on his ass, "just ask and I'll give it to you." He said as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Then lay back," Neville grinned as the blond complied. "Good boy."

Draco chuckled and folded his hands behind his head, "I like it when you take control," he said as he tilted his head forward to watch Neville undo his buttons with his teeth, "damn, you're hot."

"Why thank you." Neville kissed Draco's sternum and moved the blond's hands from under his head. Neville pulled Draco up by his collar and into a kiss.

Draco nipped at Neville's lips when his shirt was swept off his shoulders and down his arms.

Neville pulled away and Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "This is much better." Neville bit his lip and pressed Draco back down, "lay back, I wanna try something."

"Nev, I-"

"Please." Neville looked down at Draco frowning.

Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip and laid back. He kept his eyes locked with Neville's, willing the boy to only look at his face. Neville looked away and Draco flinched, "Wait, Nev-"

Neville looked back at Draco, his face rapidly paling, "You-" Neville threw himself off the Slytherin his gaze locking onto the blonds left arm, "you're a bloody Death Eater!"

Draco sat up and held his left arm against his chest, hiding his branded flesh. "Neville, please just lis-"

"No!" Neville grabbed his shirt from the arm of the couch and clutched it to his chest, "I let you touch me!" he closed his eyes against his tears, "I trusted you, Draco!" Neville gasped and stumbled back when Draco stood and reached out for him, "I should have never trusted you."

Draco shook his head and trailed behind the Gryffindor as he collected his stuff, "Neville, please, just let me explain," he grabbed Neville around the waist after the boy got his arms in his robe. "Neville, love."

Neville elbowed Draco in the chest and pushed the winded blond away from him.

"Don't call me that and don't come near me," Draco reached out for him and Neville swung his arm and smacked the Slytherin across a pale cheek. "I don't want you anywhere near me, Draco Malfoy." He said as he spun away and dashed down and out the tower.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Bad news, the angst has started. Good news, it won't last long :) I'm a sucker for happy endings._

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; I just own the abuse that I put them through.

Beta: hhmmm

Chapter Six

In Which the Agony Begins

Draco Malfoy raised a steady hand to his red cheek, staring blankly at the wall before him, "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Stupid Draco, so fucking stupid." Falling to his knees he clutched his head in his hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Draco ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and looked longingly at the couch he and Neville lay on just moments before. Standing Draco threw an _Incendio_ at the plushy piece of furniture. After watching the flames die out Draco collected his things and stormed out of the astronomy tower the door slamming behind him.

Crabbe and Goyle met Draco halfway down to the Slytherin dorms, "Everything okay Drake?"

"Just peachy," Draco gave his bag to Crabbe to hold "Meet me at the door tonight." He said pushing past his two goons.

"Sure thing," Goyle said giving Crabbe a side long glance.

XOXO

Neville Longbottom carelessly ran down the halls of Hogwarts. He stopped at an open door way and fell to the floor and brought his knees to his chest.

"Skipping class Mr. Longbottom?" Neville jerked his head up to find Severus Snape looming over him. "There's a first time for everything, 100 points from Gryffindor and detention, tonight."

Neville coked back a sob and hid his reddening cheeks and eyes in his hands, "Yes sir."

Severus spun on his heels, "Get to class Longbottom or it'll be detention for a week." He said continuing down his path.

Standing Neville chucked his bag across the hall, "Damn it all!" stalking over to his bag Neville slung it on his back and trudged to the Gryffindor tower. Neville blindly dropped his bag at his bedside and draped his robe over his trunk. Slipping his shoes off Neville crawled into bed and spelled his curtains shut.

At dinner time Neville sat with Seamus and Dean, who were deep in conversation, with his back to the Slytherin table. He kept his head low and his eyes on his untouched stew. He half expected his house's prefects to attack him for his loss of points but it never came. Neville rubbed the back of his neck and glanced behind him.

Draco sat besides Blaise and Pansy, each of who were pressed against him. Glaring Neville looked back to his stew then to Harry and his little gang. They were also looking at Malfoy, "I should tell them."

"Tell who what?"

Neville flinched and looked at Dean and Seamus who were reacting to his presences for the first time that night. "Uh, nothing, nothing at all." Standing Neville pushed his bowl away, "I'll see you later." He stuttered before hastily leaving the great hall. Neville didn't stop until he reached the astronomy tower. "There's no point in coming here again." He raised his hands and cupped the topaz pendent that rested against his chest.

"I knew I'd find you here." A smooth drawl said from behind Neville.

Neville clenched his pendent in his hands and turned to face the Slytherin Prince, "I don't want to talk to you."

Draco scoffed and leaned against the wall stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Then you wouldn't have come here."

Neville flushed and tears welled up in his eyes, "Don't talk to me like you know me!" He pulled on his pendent and the delicate chain dug into the skin of his neck before unclasping. "You don't and you never will Draco Malfoy."

Draco pushed himself away from the wall, his head held low "Don't talk like that Nev, and just let me explain-"

"Don't! Just leave me the hell alone!" Neville reeled back and threw the pendant in his fist at Draco's face.

Draco caught the delicate item he glared unseeingly at the chain that dangled from his hand. Stalking towards the quivering Gryffindor, Draco wrapped his hands around Neville's biceps. Pinning Neville to the stone wall, "Don't Nev," Draco bowed his head, "Don't throw it away. Just keep this one thing-" he stopped when he heard heavy steps approach them.

Neville blushed and turned away from Draco, "I'll tell." He mumbled.

Draco looked towards the direction of the great hall. Crabbe and Goyle slowly made their way towards them, looking down at Neville's tear stained cheeks he cringed.

"Drake let him go,"

Draco loosened his grip on Neville's arms and stepped away from the brunette and placed the pendant in the pocket of Neville's robe, "Nev-"

Neville flinched and pushed the Slytherin away, "Just stay away." Rubbing his arms he rushed down the hall.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose "This is so fucked up, I thought I was doing enough."

"Drake?" Crabbe rubbed the back of his neck and slowly approached the young Malfoy, "You ok?"

"Ever since he walked away I keep seeing the boy-" _I killed. _Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I must be going fucking crazy. I've got work to do." Shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes Draco headed back to the great hall, leaving the other two Slytherins to follow behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: not very happy with this one._

Title: Cruel Bind

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC, AU-ish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; I just own the abuse that I put them through.

Beta: ME!

Chapter Seven

In Which Things Get Overloaded

Blaise Zabini fanned through his latest Potions Weekly and glanced at the clock over the fireplace. "You're out to late. again." Tossing his magazine onto the side table he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The front portrait opened and he stood. "Bout damn time." he sighed.

"Sorry Blaise, Draco's still in there." Crabbe mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "We got hungry."

Blaise sneered, "Un-fucking believable. You just left him there. Just go, I'll take care of him myself."

A few hours later Blaise was pulled out of his fitful sleep when Draco stumbled through the portrait. "Oh Draco."

Draco stood leaning heavily on the wall "Blaise?"

Blaise nodded and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle inhaling the scent of stale Fire Whiskey and cigarettes, "Yeah it's me, don't worry I'll take care of you."

Draco nodded lazily and let his friend lead him to his room.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Drake?"

Draco sighed as he stretched across his bed. "I can't fail, even if he knows."

Blasie frowned and sat at the foot of the bed. "If you were muggle your new found drinking and smoking habits would have killed you by now."

Draco nodded stiffly and groped around for Blaise pulling the other boy closer to him, "Stay with me."

"You don't even have to ask." Blaise said wrapping his arms around the sleeping Malfoy heir.

xxxXXXxxx

His heart jumped when Draco's special delivery owl landed in front of him and stuck its leg out towards him. "No"_ 'why are you doing this Draco'_ he shook his head looking down at his lap. "Take it back Arnau, I don't want it." It had only been five days since Neville's last encounter with the Slytherin prince. He'd purposely sat with his back to the blonds table, he wasn't ready for more gifts. The owl ruffled his feathers and hopped into Neville's eggs. Shaking his head again Neville stood and retreated back to his dorm leaving startled Gryffindor's looking after him.

Hours later Hermione sat next to Neville who sat silently surrounded by illegible notes. She silently arranged her own notes. "Are you going to Hogsmead this weekend Neville?" Hermione asked glancing at the slightly dazed boy over her notes.

Neville shook his head and patted the open book before him. "No I need to study."

Hermione nodded and looked back to her notes. "How have you been Nev? We haven't really spoken much this term."

Neville frowned, it was true, he hadn't seen much of his housemates. "I've been really busy studying. We only have one year left." _'One more year of Draco Malfoy,__ a marked Death Eater_.' Neville's stomach rolled.

"That's true," Hermione nodded, "time really flies. How are things with your mystery suitor?"

Neville blushed, "I've ended things, he wasn't what I thought he would be."

Hermione nodded, "I see, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

They sat in silence until Ron entered the common room with Harry at arm's length. Neville watched as Hermione packed her things, "bye." he muttered as the girl left him in a flurry of hair and parchment.

Hogsmead weekend Neville stood in Hogwarts main entry with Seamus, Dean and a few other Gryffindor's. He nodded as Seamus spoke listening half heartedly. He slipped his hands into his pocket and fingered the chain of the pendant that weighed heavily against him. Neville caught a flash of blond and he tilted his head to see around the girl in front him.

A solo Draco Malfoy was slinking his way through the buzzing crowd, his eyes on one goal, the front entry. Neville's heart fluttered as he mutely followed the group of Gryffindor's to the front gate where he waved them off. When they were out of sight Neville turned briskly and headed for the lake, hand gripping his pendant. At lakes edge he raised the pendant up and out his pocket. Sighing Neville lowered his arm, "What are you doing Neville, just throw it." He muttered as he returned the pendant to his pocket and trudged back to his dorm room.

He only used his bedside table for two things, his wand and a picture of his parents. The only drawer was empty, the pendant landed in its center with little to no sound. Neville pushed it closed gently.

That night Neville sat on a dusty hall floor holding his head in his hands.

Katie Bell was cursed.

Katie Bell was cursed coming back from Hogsmead.

Neville shivered at the thought of something so **dark **coming so close to Hogwarts grounds. Sniffing lightly he rubbed his tear stained face, "I have to tell, you have to Neville." He sobbed and pulled his knees to his chest, "This is all my fault, I should have stopped him."

"Hello Neville."

Neville flinched, drawing back his head hit the wall. Luna Lovegood stood over him, a dreamy smile on her face. "Luna!"

"Have you lost something?"

"I-" Neville wiped his face again, "yes, I did."

Luna nodded, "I see, you should walk the halls some more, you might just find it."

Neville smiled and stood slowly, "Thanks Luna, I'll do that." he said dusting his trousers.

Luna smiled, "I'll keep an eye out for it too." she said lightly spinning around and skipping down the hall.

Neville watched her go then began a slow trek through the halls. He stopped at the closed library and wrapped his arms around himself. Draco Malfoy stood at a window his back turned to him, "Why did you do it?"

Draco's shoulders twitched, "I-"

"Don't lie!" Neville bowed his head, "No more lies."

Draco turned slightly, his eyes roaming over Neville's form. "I never lied, to you... why haven't you reported me?"

"Every time I try," Neville shook his head, "I can't, I just can't get the words out. I know I should but the thought makes me sick."

"Nev," Draco stepped closer to the Gryffindor, "this isn't what I wanted for us."

Stepping back Neville shook his head, "There is no us Malfoy. I can't be with someone like you..."

Draco cringed, "I-" he grasped his left forearm, "I understand."

"And stop sending Arnau, I don't want any more gifts." Neville turned and fled the hall.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: YAY! I finally did it! An update! Again I am very sorry about the wait. I'm thankful for all the reviews and alerts, cuz I almost gave up. Thanks to YOU this fic has turned out to be way longer than my original plan, I'm giving it everything I've got!_

Chapter Eight

In Which He Get's Desperate

Neville should have been excited when his Slug Club invitation fluttered down to him at breakfast but he mutely turned the folded parchment over in his hands.

Hermione sat across from him beaming, her eyes feasted on the words on her own invitation. "I can't believe I got one! Well I can believe it, but wow!"

Ron and Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and Neville tuned them out when she started reciting the history for the Slug Club. He risked a glance over his shoulder, Draco Malfoy was missing again, for the fourth time in a row. Sighing Neville slumped his shoulders and placed his invitation into his bag and stood, "Bye." He shuffled away before his house mates could reply.

His invitation lay forgotten until the night of the party. Harry cornered Neville while he was studying and ushered him up into their dorm then left him to change.

Neville stood at the foot of his bed in his dress shirt and pants looking at his sparse collection of robes from his grandmother. Draco's gifts sat crumpled at the bottom of his trunk. Neville raised a hand to his bare neck then swept his robes off his bed and knelt in front his trunk. He removed one of the first dress robes Draco had gifted him. Laying it out smoothly Neville then went to the bathroom to finish freshening up.

Hermione and Ginny lead the way to the first Slug Club meeting. Harry hung back with Neville and let two girls talk undisturbed. "Are you ok Neville?" Harry asked, "Hermione told me about your friend."

Neville smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's over, I've moved on."

Harry smiled and patted Neville on the back, "Good, good."

A group of other chosen students met them outside of the designated room. One student stood out, a dark skinned boy in Slytherin themed robes. Neville rubbed his arms and moved to hide behind Harry and Hermione. Blaise Zabini stood at the back of the group his eyes trained on Neville.

XO

After the meeting Neville's days were Slytherin free until the second round of Slug Club invites fluttered out and Neville's hands were empty. Hermione and Harry smiled sadly at their friend and Neville left them to confront their potions professor.

He stopped short at the imaginary boundary into Slytherin territory. Biting his lip he wrung his hands, "I really don't need to this." He took a step back, "But it'll make Gran really happy." looking over his shoulder Neville took two steps forward. The hall remained empty and he trudged forward.

Slughorn was in his class tidying up after a second year class. "Oh, Mr. Longbottom, what a- surprise!"

"Hello professor," Neville stepped into the class closing the door behind him. "I know this is sudden but it's concerning your club..."

"Ah, yes, about that, I'm sorry Neville, I-" Slughorn paused. "I don't believe a potions club would be the best place for a wizard of your... talents. Herbology, from your records seem to be your true calling. Perhaps at a later date we could speak more about, extra credit perhaps."

Neville nodded stiffly and clutched his bag to his chest. "Right, of course professor, thank you for your time." He turned before the teacher could respond and left the room. Closing the door behind him he flinched back when he noticed Blaise Zabini leaning on the wall across from him. "Can I help you?"

"I heard Draco found himself a new trick, I didn't expect it to be you. Potter maybe or the mudblood, but never you." Blaise pushed away from the wall and strode into Neville's personal space. "What did you do?"

Neville cringed, "I didn't _do_ anything, he came to me."

Blaise shrugged, "You should count yourself lucky he even looked in your direction." he said turning on his heel and striding away.

Neville blushed, "We aren't even together anymore." he muttered rubbing his chest above his heart and scuttling back to safety. He didn't think of Draco again until the Slug Clubs Yule party. Slughorn followed through with his word and placed Neville on waiter duty with others who just didn't make the cut.

He fiddled with the collar of his dress shirt and moved close to the walls with his platter of drinks. As the crowd began to grow he sighed and tried to move around students and teachers, to the center of the room.

Neville blushed when Harry bumped into him, "Neville, what are you-"

"I didn't get into the Slug Club." Neville shrugged, " It's ok though, He's got Belny handing out towels in the loo.

Harry nodded, "Right, have you seen-" he stopped when Filch entered the room with Draco Malfoy in his grip.

Malfoy sneered up at the grounds man, "Take your hands off me you filthy squib!"

Neville frowned and looked away from the struggling blond.

Filch growled at the teen, "Professor Slughorn, sir. I've discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."

Draco pulled out of Filch's grasp, "Ok! Ok! I was gate crashing. Happy?" he smoothed his robes and surveyed the room. His heart stuttered and fell when he saw Neville, purposely turned away from him.

Snape looked down at his student, "I will escort him out."

The blond glared at his godfather, "Certainly-professor"

Neville sighed and looked to the retreating Slytherin's, Harry tensed beside him and took a step to follow. "Harry, please don't."

Harry smiled at his friend, "I'll be right back." Neville gripped his platter tighter and watched his friend leave.

XO

"What in Merlin's beard did you think you were doing?" Snape sneered and place a hand on the silent teens arm. "Draco, are you even listening to me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" he put his hands in his pant pockets and slumped against the wall.

Severus tightened his grip on the boy's arm, "I swore to protect you. I made an unbreakable vow-"

"I don't need protection, I was chosen for this!" Draco pulled away from his godfather, "Out of all others, me! And I won't fail him."

Severus sighed, "You're afraid Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you-"

"No! I was chosen. This is my moment!" Glaring at Snape one last time Draco turned on his heel and fled the hall. He stopped in the hall to the Room of Requirement. Rolling his sleeve up he flexed his left arm watching his muscles ripple beneath his marked skin.

Sighing he rolled his sleeve down, the door appeared befor him and he entered. Everything stood in its place, exactly as he'd left it earlier that day. An apple with a single bite taken out of it sat on a side table along with his bottle of fire whiskey and notes. "I'll get this done. I'll fix everything."

He stayed in the room for the rest of the night, working, thinking, and drinking.

_A/N: I hated this chapter before I lost my files and I still hate it. It had the least work done to it. I changed my mind about things over and over. I'm way better at fluff than angst. Sorry if things feel rushed, it's really the only original aspect I've kept. Young love in the midst of war. _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

In Which They Feel That Burning Love

Neville hiked his bag higher onto his shoulder and peaked around the empty corridor. He was in Slytherin territory.

Nodding at the all clear he jogged into the empty potions room Slughorn left open for him. As he stepped in the rooms' candles flared up. Choosing a center desk Neville spread his things out before him and sat to study. He worked diligently for hours before he was disturbed.

"I never thought Snape's monitoring charm would do me any good."

Neville snapped his head out from his books and stood, knocking his seat down. "Who's there?" He stepped back against the table and fumbled with his wand when Goyle stepped into the classroom with him. "Goyle."

Goyle tapped his wand against his thigh, "Snape can be a hard ass, it's his way of caring I guess." Goyle stepped around empty desks putting himself in arms length of the trembling Gryffindor. "He did it because of you, you made him change. That's the only reason he'd try to carve **it** off his arm."

Neville eyes widened and his heart dropped. "What?"

Goyle sneered and crossed his arms "I've known Drake for a long time, but he won't let me or anyone else in. We're luck Snape was even able to heal him. He doesn't want us, he only wants you." Goyle grabbed the stunned teen's arm, "So you'll go in and keep him from doing it again."

"Oh my-"Neville stumble as he was pulled forward. "If he's hurt he needs to be in the hospital wing!" Neville clawed at the bruising hand on his arm as he was dragged out the class and into the hall, "He could-he might-oh Merlin, why would he-"

Goyle tightened his grip on Neville, and shook the boy, "Just shut up and walk." He said pushing the trembling Gryffindor in front him and into the Slytherin common room. "This is your fault so you fix it." Goyle pushed Neville through the empty common room and into a closed door.

Wincing Neville nodded and knocked lightly on the sealed door. "Draco, are you- can I come in, please. I'm probably the last person you want to see-" Neville blushed when the door clicked open. Goyle cursed and stomped away as Neville slipped into Draco's room. Closing the door behind him Neville rested his back against the wood and looked around the dimly lit room.

Draco was in his prefect room, his bed was positioned in the center a desk was placed against the far left and his wardrobe was by the private bathroom door to the right. Draco was stretched out on the bed in thin sleep pants. Neville ducked his head and shuffled to Draco's bed and sat on the edge.

Draco broke the silence, "You were right."

"About what?"

Draco sighed, "Something did happen during the summer. My mother's presence and my father's influence failed to protect me for once."

"You can talk to me Draco." Neville toed his shoes off and slid closer to the blond, his legs tucked under him

"That's when he marked me." Draco rolled onto his back, his bandaged arm rested across his flat abdomen. "I proved my loyalty and... I see that kids face every time I close my eyes."

"Did you really-" Neville flinched and placed a light hand on Draco's bandaged arm, "Did you-we can get you help. What I said last time doesn't matter, I'll help-"

"I can't be helped Nev," Draco smirked, "I'm Draco fucking Malfoy."

Neville frowned, "Don't say that Dray, I'm here. I'll help you, just please. You can't hurt yourself anymore Draco. You could have died!" Neville pulled away and clutched his chest, "I couldn't handle that, I couldn't live my life knowing you were gone because of something I said. Just trying to avoid you hurt, so much. If you were gone for good-" Neville rubbed his face trying to prevent his tears from falling.

"Nev," Draco sat up and pulled Neville against him, "Please, don't cry, not for me."

"Just one taste of you and I can't get you out of my head, my heart. You're everything to me now, and I never thought I'd ever find that." Neville shook his head and pressed his against Draco's naked chest, "I'm sorry I ever pushed you away."

Draco wrapped his arms around Neville's waist, "If you keep saying things like that I'll never let you go."

"I'm not going to run again, I can't. It hurt too much."

Draco pressed a kiss onto Neville's curls, "I'm sorry Neville, you deserve better than me, than this."

"What were you thinking, doing something so, stupid."

Draco shuttered, "I wasn't, I saw you at that party and - you wouldn't even look at me. I just... I wanted you back. I wanted things to be simple again."

Neville kissed Draco's chest, above his heart, "I'm back now, I'm not going anywhere, we'll make this work."

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Neville blushed when Draco's hands dropped from his waist to his butt, "I have some idea."

"Only yours baby, Only yours." Draco mumbled rubbing Neville's hips with his thumbs.

"Is Snape one of you too?" Neville asked hiding his face in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco sighed, "The less you know the better Neville. I won't let you get hurt." Draco flicked the Gryffindor on the nose, making the teen look up at him, "Promise." he cupped Neville's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his nose then lips. "Would it be too soon to pick up where we last left off."

"You're hurt Draco," Neville ran his finger tips over the blonds bandaged arm.

"I'm the godson of a potion master. I can barely feel my arm."

Neville nodded and kissed the thumb that ran over his lips, "We'll go slow?"

"Very slow."

XOXO

Neville woke up hot and sticky, blushing he nuzzled the bicep pillowing his head. He smiled when Draco mumbled into his hair and pressed closer to him. Neville shivered as Draco's puffed breath tickled his neck.

"If you keep wiggling around like that I can't guarantee your safety."

Neville laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Even if I'm all icky?"

Draco smirked, his eyes still closed, "It helps that I'm the reason you're all _icky_." he sat up slowly and looked down at Neville with lidded eyes. "How do you feel?"

Neville bit his lip, "Great."

"No pain?"

"Just a little."

Draco yawned as his nodded, "Let's get you in the shower." he said helping Neville up and out of the bed. Draco dropped a kiss on the Gryffindor's shoulder and nudged him towards the bathroom, "Let me get an elf in here and I'll meet you in there."

Neville nodded, "Don't take too long." he said shyly eyeing Draco's naked body before entering the clean bathroom. Instead of turning the shower on Neville turned the knobs to fill the tub. While the tub filled he scanned Draco's selection of body washes. "Such a diva." he said settling on a Peach Vanilla blend. Easing himself into the hat water Neville sighed in pleasure. "Very nice."

Moments later Draco stepped into the room and slid into the tub behind Neville. "You sure you're okay babe?" he asked nipping and kissing Neville's neck.

Neville nodded, "Perfect." He leaned back against the Slytherin eyes closed, "I get it now."

Draco hummed, "Get what?"

"The big fuss about being in a relationship... and sex."

Draco grinned, "Glad to be of service."

Neville blushed, "Do you- do you think we can do it again?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

In Which A Curve Ball Is Thrown

Three days.

Three days is how long Neville spent in the Slytherin dormitory. The morning of Christmas Eve the couple reluctantly emerged. Neville peppered Draco's face with kisses as they stood in the dorms entryway. "We should go to the feast together." Neville started.

Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry Nev but..."

"It's dangerous." Neville smoothed the wrinkles in Draco's shirt. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together, it would cause a riot."

Draco caressed the curve of Neville's behind. "It might be a while before we can _really_ meet again." Neville nodded, "One day I'll take you out on a real date. And we'll talk, about everything." Draco cupped Neville's face, "I promise."

"I can't wait for you to make good on all these promises." Neville smiled and pulled away. Crabbe and Goyle escorted him out of Slytherin territory.

Christmas morning Neville sat dutifully with the other Gryffindor's humbly receiving a number of gifts. When safety tucked into his bed he opened only one gift, Draco's. It was a small velvet box with a green sea shell nestled in satin. Grinning, he quickly unfolded the note attached.

_I charmed it myself to send messages between us. You only need to speak to it._

Grinning Neville held the shell to his lips, "I love it." Setting the shell aside Neville opened his beside drawer and removed the blue pendant he'd discarded before. He clasped the shell to the silver chain and charmed it before placing it around his neck. "Perfect."

XXX

He was in DADA when it hit him the first time. His stomach rolled and Neville slapped a hand over his mouth. His vision swam as a sour taste crawled up his throat. The girl next to him turned sharply when he gagged, drawing the attention of the class.

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape stepped towards Neville looking down his nose. "You can expect detention for losing your stomach in my class."

Squeezing his eyes closed Neville blindly groped for his things. He stumbled to the nearest bathroom and retched as he dropped to his knees. After a solid ten minutes of dry heaving he sagged against the nearest wall. His stomach burned and his head ached. He slipped his eyes closed when the bathroom door opened and closed.

"Alright Neville?"

Neville blushed and opened his eyes. Harry stood at arm's length looking down at him. "Alright."

Harry nodded, "Good, I'd hate to call Madam Pomfrey."

Neville smiled, "I just ate something bad," he grimaced at the lie, house elves never made anything bad.

Harry frowned, "One times not something to make a big deal out of."

Neville nodded, "Thanks mate."

"Anytime."

The second time it struck him he was running down the hall for class. He lost fifty points for being late. The third time he was heading towards the Great Hall with Harry for lunch. A week later he met porcelain in his dorm. Harry rubbed circles on his back as Neville gagged and dry heaved when a spasm ripped through his stomach.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing Neville," Harry said helping his friend up.

Neville nodded wearily, "I will later." Harry frowned and Neville patted the boy hero's arm. "It's five in the morning, I'll go after a nap. I could really use some more sleep." Harry nodded and stepped back to let Neville clean himself up.

Four hours later Neville dragged himself out of bed again and up to the hospital wing. The Med Witch sat him down after her first glimpse of him and started a series of diagnostic spells. Moments later she lowered her wand, "Neville, I hate to pry but have you been sexually active recently?"

Neville blushed, "Wha-why?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and sat in front the teen, "I run the same standard spells on all of my patients Mr. Longbottom, one spell specifically, alerts me of a sudden change in a person's body using color codes. It keeps me from using a spell or potion that could do more harm than good."

"Oh," Neville frowned, "What color did you see?"

"Pink."

"Pink?"

"It represents a change in the magic flow," Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on Neville's knee. "The most common change for this color is a pregnancy."

Neville gasped, "But I-we-oh shit," He blushed and covered his mouth with his hands, "Sorry."

Pomfrey chuckled, "It's alright Neville, just relax. It could just be a false alarm."

Breathing deeply Neville nodded as the Med Witch swished and flicked her wand again. His stomach clenched and when Madam Pomfrey frowned deeply and muttered under her breath, "Is everything alright?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I- Neville, dear, I'm going to be very honest with you. I had hoped the results were a false alarm. Your magical levels were already below average." Neville blushed and ducked his head, "When a wizard gets pregnant, his magic forms the uterus and everything necessary to nourish the fetus. It causes a great strain and you run the risk of looking your magic all together. I can see the great amount being funneled to the child now. This is a very serious matter Neville."

"My magic-" Neville's breathe hitched and he blinked away tears. "Will I have to leave Hogwarts?"

"You can finish the year out to a limited amount I'm sure. We'll see about your seventh year after the birth- if you decide to keep it. You still have time to think. I want to see you again next Saturday and well talk in depth." Madam Pomfrey stood and _accio_-ed a thin book. "This is for you," she said handing it to the trembling Gryffindor. "You look as if you need something for morning sickness." She said turning to her potion cabinet as Neville turned '_A wizard and His Pregnancy'_ over in his hands.

Neville nodded mutely and accepted a vial of potion, "Thank you." He said clutching the book to his chest

"Take the potion at night it'll help."

Standing Neville nodded, "I should go."

The Med Witch patted his back, "Take it easy and talk to the other father if you can."

Neville nodded and scurried out of the hospital wing. When in the clear he slipped into an alcove he pressed his shell to his lips, "We really need to talk as soon as possible."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In Which He Learns A Thing Or Two

A baby.

"Fuck, fuck." Draco Malfoy bit his thumb nail as he paced the span of the bleacher bench Neville perched himself on. A baby, he brought a baby into this madness he called a life because he was too caught up in his dick to cast a simple contraceptive spell. "Fuck." Draco looked to the sky and rubbed his sweaty palms on his robes. He couldn't help the jolt of excitement at the memory of having Neville laid out and sexed up on his bed. "Fuck." rubbing his face he turned to the silent Gryffindor. "Will she tell Dumbledore?"

Neville shrugged, "I didn't ask, but I go back Saturday."

Draco nodded, and sat himself next to the other teen, he scanned the empty quidditch pitch. He pressed his right leg against Neville's left. "I'm sorry Nev."

Neville closed his new pregnancy book. "It's not your fault, I was there too."

"Yeah, but this, shouldn't have happened, not now."

Neville chewed his lip, "what do you… what should we do?"

"I..." Draco wrapped an arm around Neville's waist, "Go see Pomfrey next Saturday. It's-I'll leave it up to you, it's your body, your magic, I won't fight you"

"Right," Neville said nodding, "No pressure."

Draco smiled and grabbed Neville's book from his limp grasp, "I'll do my homework." He said tapping the book with his wand, creating a duplicate. "So, whatever you decide, I'll be ready."

Neville grinned and stood, "I've always wanted a real family. I've dreamed about it honestly."

Draco grabbed the sleeve of Neville's robes pulling him closer, "Me too."

Neville wrapped his hands around the back of Draco's neck. "Thank you."

"For knocking you up?"

"For giving me a second chance."

Draco shook his head, "That's my line baby."

Neville blushed and kissed his boyfriends cheek, "I should head up."

Draco placed a hand on the back of Neville's neck pulling him down to brush their lips together. "Five more minutes."

Neville shook his head, "Harry's probably looking for me."

Draco sneered, "Potter!"

Neville knocked a knuckle against the blonds' jaw, "He's my friend, and the only one who noticed I was sick."

Draco sighed, "Of course he did, nosey bastard. Does he know? About us?"

Neville shook his head, "No way! He'd go crazy, but we can trust him with our baby. It'll make me feel better, having someone to talk to." He said placing a hand on his stomach.

Draco rested a hand over the Gryffindor's, "Yeah, if something happens to you, there isn't much I can do..."

"Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

XXXX

Neville climbed up to the Gryffindor tower with his book clutched to his chest. He blushed when he saw Harry sitting by The Fat Lady blankly staring at his potions book. "Harry!"

The boy who lived jerked his head up eyes bright with surprise "Neville!"

"I'm sorry where you waiting for me?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really have anything to do today... how did it go?"

"Great" Neville said resting a hand on his belly. "Turns out, it's nothing too life threatening."

Harry closed his book and stood. "Threatening? It can be cured?"

"There's nothing to cure," Neville grinned, "I'm pregnant!"

Harry blinked, "I thought you were a boy?"

"I am a boy..." Neville blinked cocking his head to the side, "you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Neville shook his head and grabbed the sleeve of Harry's sweater. "Come on then, I'll give you the talk."

"The talk? Like a-" Harry blushed and looked around the Gryffindor common room, "A sex talk? He whispered, "I already had one."

Neville nodded, "This is part two."

The boy's dorm was empty and Neville sat himself on Harry's bad, tossing his book onto his own. "You might want to sit for this." He said folding his legs as Harry dropped in front him. "So I'm sure you know when boy parts poke girl parts babies are made." Harry nodded his face flushed, "Well the same concept is true for two boys except it's more reliant on the compatibility of their magic. It doesn't happen that often and they really aren't sure why it happens. Some people think it's because the couple are soul mates..." Neville said blushing, "I like that theory best."

"So why didn't anyone tell me."

"You're half-blood, I can't think of any rerecorded male pregnancy for one so no one really thinks it's necessary to tell a muggle-born or half-blood. It's not the most relied on method anyway so most people skip straight to the potions."

Harry's eyes bugged, "Wait, wait, potions! People use potions to make babies?"

"I guess I should explain that too, potion babies are just as common as natural born babies, if not more. Thanks to years of inbreeding it's getting kind of hard to make them now. The Weasley's are the wealthiest family in the heir department." Neville shrugged, "You only need parts from both parents and a steady hand, done correctly out comes a perfect child."

"That's-I-wow."

"Yup, but you should still learn contraceptive spells. We forgot them, but I really didn't think my magic would even support one..."

Harry shook his head, "We should really have a class for this. How... where is it? You don't have a-a -"

Neville smiled, "A uterus? No, I've read a little in the book Madam Pomfrey gave me. His, his magic made a temporary one while my magic built up around that moving everything around for it."

"So your magic's doing all the work."

"Yeah, I was never good at using it, so better this than nothing right?"

"You've decided then, you're keeping it." Neville nodded, "Does he know?" Neville smiled his head bobbing rapidly. "What are you going to tell your grandmother?"

Neville's smile fell, "oh, I don't know, I honestly hadn't even thought of her."

Harry bit his lip, "But you are going to tell her, right?"

Neville chewed his lip, "I don't know, I'm not sure, we don't always see eye to eye about things. What she might say scares me, more than having a baby at 16 does."

"You think she'll tell you not to keep it."

"She's the head of house and I'm, unwed, in school and practically a squib."

"You are far from a squib Neville, you did hold your own against Death Eaters after all. Things could have been really bad had you not been there."

"Thanks Harry."

XX

Draco sighed stepping around towering shelves, kicking a stack of books out of his way Draco pulled the tapestry off the vanishing cabinet. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a white bird the size of his palm. He smiled and stroked its downy feathers as its eyes flicked around the forgotten storage room. "Up close you're kind of cute." Draco opened the cabinet and placed the hesitant creature inside, "Don't tell Neville." He said closing the door, _"Harmonia Nectere Passus."_ His fingers trembled as he grasped the cabinets' knob and opened it again.

It was empty.

Closing the cabinet once more Draco rested his forehead against the cool wood. Please work." He pleaded before pulling the door open. Sighing Draco rubbed his eyes then reached into the cabinet and removed the stiff body of the white bird. "I wonder which one killed you." at that moment the charm around his neck warmed with a message from his lover. Wrapping the bird in a handkerchief and banishing it Draco stepped around ancient toys and over jewelry boxes and dropped onto a plush arm chair. Picking the charm up off his chest he activated it.

_**"I told harry about the baby, and gave him a sex talk too. He was freaked out a bit but he seems kind excited. We shouldn't have much to worry about, he even sent me to bed early."**_

Draco smiled and dropped the charm back on to his chest. "Excited huh, I wonder how he'll feel when we get outted..."


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: This is for you __**voldyhasnonose**__, I'm sorry for any suckage in this chapter I'm not a fight writer I'm a fluffer._

Chapter Twelve

In Which He Makes A Pledge

"You ok Draco?"

Draco Malfoy flinched, his knee knocking against the library desk. "What?" He asked glancing over his shoulder at Blaise Zabini.

Blaise rolled his eyes, sitting next to his friend, "You're pale, more so than usual."

Rubbing his face Draco nodded, "Things aren't going the way it should."

"Things never go the way it should when you skip meals and sleep." Blaise said slouching in his chair.

Running a hand through his already tousled hair, Draco watched a third year couple play footsies. "I can't afford to fail, not anymore."

"You never could Draco," Blaise watched his friends' shoulders tense, "this isn't even our war, why are you fighting so hard."

"For my mother and him..."

"Him? Your new trick?" Blaise asked sneering.

Draco nodded, "Don't call him that. I-uh, I got him pregnant Blaise, this shit just got real."

"Draco, what were you thinking, you're gonna get him killed."

"No!" Draco shouted drawing the eyes of the students around them, sighing he dropped his head into his hands. "That won't happen. It can't"

Blaise rubbed his eyes, "Why tell me? You know I don't like him."

"But I trust you, and you're the only one I know without ties to** him**. In case something happens to me..."

"Don't! Don't jinx yourself Drake, just don't. I may not feel up to helping if you drop dead on us."

"Tomorrow night you should stay in your room." Draco smiled and stood, "Food sounds really good now. I'll catch you later?"

Blaise nodded, "Don't get lost." He watched the blonde as he moved towards the exit, "Stupid fucking brat."

Draco exited the library rubbing his aching left arm. The halls were bustling with the morning rush of kids who were scrapping homework together and loitering gossiper. A pack of Ravenclaw's stood in the middle of the hall effectively blocking most of the walk way. Sneering, Draco glared at the brunette whose shrieking laugh echoes in the halls.

A light whisper caught his attention, "You mean Weasly?" Slowing his stride Draco inched around the group straining to hear the whispered side conversation. "He was poisoned while drinking with a teacher, Slughorn I think." Draco balled his hands into a fist. "Lavender broke up with him the next morning."

"Poor guy."

Grimacing Draco continued down to the Great Hall. Stepping in he immediately scanned the hall for Neville, but locked eyes with an ashen Katie Bell, who stood talking to Harry Potter. Squaring his shoulders Draco stepped back a few paces, Harry turned to him. Draco averted his eyes and stumbled out of the hall, fleeing the room. Pushing past a group of first years Draco sought refuge in an empty bathroom. "God fucking damn it Draco," Leaning heavily against a sink Draco shuttered, choking back a sob as tears swam in his eyes. "Get it together."

Draco grasped his breast pocket searching for the cigarettes he'd lost to his godfather. He settled for turning the faucet on and splashing his face with cold water. Draco looked at himself in the mirror taking in his dripping chin and the circles under his eyes. Over his shoulder he watched as the bathroom door eased open allowing Potter admittance.

"I know what you did Malfoy, you hexed her didn't you."

Wheeling around Draco drew his wand and fired on the Boy-Who-Lived. He dived behind a stall wall as Harry fired in return hitting the water tank inches away from him. "Fucking Potter." Draco muttered as water rained down on them. Bracing himself he peaked around the wall. Harry had placed himself behind a wall as well but was still slightly visible. "I'm ending this." Draco said moving from cover and aiming for Harry's exposed side, "_Cruci_-"

Harry spun around the corner aiming as well. "_Sectumsempra_!" Harry sighed in relief as his spell hit and Draco stumbled back, then gasped as blood began to ooze through the Slytherin's white shirt.

Draco dropped his wand and collapsed to the wet floor his back arching in pain from the impact. He gritted his teeth when Harry sloshed across the room towards him. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!"

Harry stopped transfixed by the blood running across the floor around them and the black blotch forming under Draco's left sleeve. The bathroom door opened and Harry snapped his head away from the blonde to Severus Snape. "Professor." Harry said stepping back as the older man surveyed the room and silently moved to Draco's side. Harry placed a hand over his mouth and retreated as the potion master knelt in the blood stained water without hesitation knitting his students chest back together.

XX

Draco shivered under his godfather's hard gaze. Hogwarts' med witch poked and prodded at his freshly healed chest nodding to herself. "You did an excellent job Severus, can't even tell he was hurt." Draco shivered harder and Pomfrey smiled down at him, "Let's get you a replenishing potion." Draco nodded as he re-buttoned his shirt and fell back onto his cot.

"Would you like to explain what transpired today?"

"There's nothing to explain." Draco said as a heated blanket was laid over him and a potion forced into his hand.

Severus crossed his arms as he glowered down at the teen. "Really, so you two just like to duel in the restrooms?"

"Yeah," Draco smirked, "it's a monthly ritual."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Indeed. Detention, Saturday."

"Yes professor." Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose as he was finally left alone. Rolling to his side he huddled under the blanket. Hours later his throbbing chest woke him from his impromptu nap. The infirmary was dark lit only by the moon streaming through high windows. The curtains around his bed fluttered open and Draco reached for his wand.

"Wait, it's me!"

Neville dropped potter's invisibility cloak and Draco sighed. "Nev, what are you doing?"

Neville smiled and climbed into the infirmary cot with the welcoming Slytherin. "I heard what happened?" Neville placed a hand on Draco's healed chest, "How do you feel?"

Draco wrapped an arm around Neville's waist, "Better, now that you're here."

Neville rolled his eyes, "Cheesy Dray. Do you know what made him attack you?"

"Yeah," Neville tensed under dracos arm, "it wasn't about 'us', but Potter's dense, not stupid. He'll figure it out sooner or later." Neville nodded and rested his head on the blondes shoulder. Draco took Neville's hand in his and rubbed the inside of his wrist. "Do you trust me?"

Neville screwed his eyes shut. "Something bad is going to happen?"

"Tomorrow night, right after dinner, go straight to your dorm. Whatever happens, whatever you hear, promise me you'll stay in your dorm."

"Why-"

"Promise me Nev. Don't come out for anything."

"I promise."

Draco gripped Neville's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "I will do right by you. As long as I breathe, no shame will come to you or your family."

Neville nodded mutely. "Yeah, I-I lov-"

"No, not now, don't tell me now. Wait for me, just until this is over." Neville nodded pressing himself closer to Draco.

XX

The next morning Neville lay in bed rubbing his belly. The sun was bright, borderline blinding. The Gryffindor scowled when a couple of birds started singing. "This is not a day for singing." he rolled to his side when his house mates started to stir. Ron yawned loudly, Seamus farted and Harry sneezed. Wincing at the sudden onslaught of noise Neville pulled the sheets up and over his head.

"Neville?"

Neville peaked at Harry, "Fine, just nauseous. I'll be fine." He shivered under Harry's questioning gaze, "Everything will be fine." Harry nodded and let him be. Neville curled up as his stomach rolled and twisted. When the room cleared Neville pushed himself up as the sick feeling settled in him. As night neared the feeling grew heavier.

XX

Draco stared up at the ceiling listening as Pomfrey shuffled around her office one last time for the night. The glow from behind his curtains vanished and Draco sat up stiffly. Rubbing his chest he swung his legs over the over the side of the bed. Stepping onto the cold tile and silently left the infirmary and entered the hall.

Transfiguring his night cloths Draco drifted through the halls. The few lingering students paid him no mind. The hall to the room of the room of requirement was dark and silent. The room itself remained unchanged from his last visit. The vanishing cabinet looming over him, "I have to get it right tonight." It can't wait any longer.

_A/N: I'm not even half way through the next chapter, who knew re-creating a scene would be harder than creating one from scratch. Excuse me while I go type and cry. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long._


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: I am so sick of looking at this chapter it's not even funny_

Chapter Thirteen

In Which the House Falls

Draco stepped out of the room of requirement his wand still in hand, "Point me Dumbledore." His wand spun over his outstretched palm then locked in the direction of the astronomy tower. Draco nodded and his palm started to sweat but he dutifully followed his wand to his target. From the hall Draco could hear the low exchange of words and muted steps. His hand unconsciously searched for his nicotine as he ascended the stair well.

Dumbledore stood waiting for the blonde teen. "Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?"

Draco stood wand in hand, his eyes darting about. "Who else is here? I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear." Dumbledore folded his hand together. "Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco? You are not an assassin, Draco"

"How do you know what I am?" Draco smirked, "I've done things that would shock you."

The elder wizard nodded, "Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper? "

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco trusted out his arm, pulling back his sleeve revealing his dark mark.

Dumbledore barely looked at it. "Then I shall make it easy for you." Slowly and without intent, Dumbledore drew his wand.

Instantly Malfoy raised his own, "_Expelliarumus_!" Dumbledore's wand flew free, clattering across the floor. Malfoy watched it roll to a stop, a curious mixture of fear and awe at his own actions.

Dumbledore eyed the wand, then Draco. "Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy."

Malfoy looked to Dumbledore, then to the sky, the gathering clouds twisted darkly, then glanced to the stairwell.

Dumbledore looked to the stair well himself. "You're not alone. Are you? There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"That cabinet has been broken for years."

"I've been mending it." 

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin & Burkes. They form–"

"A passage, yes." Dumbledore nodded, "Very good. I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco."

"I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to! I've got to kill you or he'll kill me, and everyone I love. I can't let that happen."

"And if this hurts them more?"

Draco closed his eyes and shuttered. "I lose no matter which choice I make." his wand shook.

The tower door opened and Draco's aunt entered laughing gleefully. "Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore, wandless and alone, Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco."

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Dumbledore said as her companions followed her up.

Bellatrix grinned, "Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." she turned to her nephew, "Do it." Draco rose his wand in response

Greyback crossed his arms, "He doesn't have the stomach. Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear." Bellatrix shook her head, "The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" Draco raised his wand again, hands trembling.

"No."

Dumbledore nodded to his potions teacher as he ascended the tower stairs, "Severus…"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus… please."

Severus glanced at his godson, "I gave my word. I made a vow…_Avada Kedavra_!" The green jet hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest, throwing him off the tower and into the darkness.

Bellatrix grinned and raised her wand to the sky, a blast shook the castle, the clouds swirled, mutating into a skull.

Snape's arm dropped limply to his side. "You can't stay here." He said addressing his godson. Draco stood staring at the empty place where Dumbledore stood only seconds before. Severus grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, forcing him down the spiraling staircase and into the corridor

Students in their pajamas and robes stood in the halls peering at the emerald sky, then turned, staring curiously at Severus and his companions as they swept by wordlessly. Draco averted his eyes and his aunt leered at a curious first year.

"Boo." Bellatrix laughed and twirled away from the child as he flinched back, tears in his eyes.

Outside the great hall Bellatrix stood in front he towering doors and raised her wand sending a fiery bolt to a grand window. Students screamed and Severus glared back at the woman as she grinned and skipped along.

As they entered the court yard Draco glanced up at the students watching from the windows

"Draco! Draco! They'll kill you if you stay."

Nodding Draco followed the others as they raced toward the edge of the grounds. Severus slowed and looked back the castle. Harry potter sprinted towards them. Severus waved to his trembling Godson "Go on!"

Just then a giant fireball erupts into the sky. Snape wheeled around, Bellatrix and the others stood before the flames that enveloped Hagrid's Hut. Draco edged closer to his godfather, but Severus nudged him away by the shoulder, "Go."

Draco nodded and left his teacher continuing to the _Apparition_ point. His aunt passed him her eyes bright as she stalked a dueling Severus and Harry. He flinched when She send a spell at the down and stunned Boy hero. Severus turned on the women how stuck her tongue out at him and stomped back to where Draco and the others waited.

The lights in the castle drew Draco's gaze back to it. Students and teachers stood gazing down at them. Shivering Draco turned back to his godfather as he muttered to the Boy-Who-Lived before rejoining their ranks. Draco let the man guide him away with a hand on his back forcing himself not to turn back to his second home.


	15. Chapter 14

Beta: voldyhasnonose

Chapter Fourteen

In Which It's a Cruel Bind

Neville shivered on his bed as he looked out the window. He could see the dark mark burning bright into the sky. There were screams from somewhere in the castle, explosions, and then nothing. As the minutes ticked by, the castle rumbled and shook.

"It was Dumbledore!" the door to the room was opened, "They've killed the headmaster!" a vaguely familar student yelled at Neville.

Neville's eyes widened and he vaulted off his bed. Neville numbly followed the flow of students out of the castle to the base of the astronomy tower. The flames that were leaping from the roof and walls of Hagrid's hut lit their path. Neville shuttered as he pushed his way past the mass crowd into the inner circle. In the center Dumbledore lay, peaceful, almost as if sleeping.

Neville gasped as he rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned away from the prone figure of their headmaster. His stomach clenched as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Blaise Zabini and elder Slytherins watching from the castles windows. He didn't hear as McGonagall spoke, but he was pushed along in the sudden change of direction, causing him to lose sight of Blaise. He instead opted to search for Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, their savior. He found Harry kneeling beside the body of the headmaster, flanked by Ron and Hermione on either side.

As the students were being ushered, away from the scene, Neville's sleeve was yanked and he was pulled into a hallway off of one of the changing staircase and into an empty classroom.

Blaise Zabini fisted his collar and pressed him against the wall, "What do you know?"

"Know? What? I dont know anything!"

"Lie to me and you're dead Longbottom, pregnant or not."

Neville recoiled at his threat, "He told you and I am not lying I swear. He just told me to stay in my room. I don't have anything to tell!"

"I can't trust you! You're still a Gryffindor."

Neville pushed Blaise back, "I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend, but I would never lie about this!"

"Boyfriend?" Blaise rolled his eyes, "You didn't steal anything from me. Drake is my best friend and I won't let you ruin him."

"But you two were always..."

"Drake's nothing but a spoiled show off, I look good on his arm. Better than Pansy, thats for sure." Blaise sighed, "This is so fucked up. Look, I'm sorry for pushing you, I just-"

"Its fine," Neville said as he rubbed his hands together, "You're a good friend Blaise."

"No, a good friend wouldn't have let him go."

Neville shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, "He's dead, he's really dead." he mumbled as he sank to the floor with hot tears running down his face, "This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't have he- did he-"

"No!" Blaise exclaimed as he crouched down before the sobbing Gryffindor, "Draco, couldn't have done something like this. It wasn't him- he wouldn't kill."

"But he has the mark Blaise! I've seen it! It couldn't have been **that** easy to join his ranks!"

Blaise rubbed his eyes, "You would hate him? If he did, I mean."

"No, I- no, he-" Neville wiped his tear stained face onto his sleeve. "I think he's already done that. I know he already has. I can feel it in my heart."

"You love him." Neville squeezed his eyes shut as Blaise stood up, offering him a hand. "Go back to your tower. We've had enough trouble for tonight. The last thing you need is getting caught with me."

Neville took the offered hand and stood up, "I won't tell. I had that chance before and I didn't do anything."

"He'll come back for you. I'm sure of it."

Neville nodded as he left the empty classroom, letting his feet take him back through the castle to the Gryffindor tower. Students were clustered around him, wrapped in each other's arms fully expressing their grief for their fallen headmaster.

In the Gryffindor tower, the seventh years kneeled before the confused and scared first and second years who questioned the chaos that befell the castle. "Who would want to hurt the Headmaster?" one of the younger students asked in tears. Neville sniffed as the guilt hardened in his heart making him feel even worse than before. As he walked towards the boys dorms, he pushed past Dean and Ginny, being sure not to make eye contact. Neville retreated to his bed, pulling his bed curtains shut and laying with his arms around his middle.

x

Draco stumbled against the wall as the pull of A_pparation_ released him. Severus placed a cool hand on the back of his neck. "The Dark Lord is expecting us."

Draco nodded as his aunt led the way. The others had already gathered and kneeled before their Lord as Draco and Severus walked in.

"Dumbledore is finally dead. You seem to be of some use yet boy."

Fenrir snorted, "He wasn't the one to take old Dumbledore down."

The Dark Lord stilled and looked at Fenrir curiously, "No?"

Rabastan Lestrange smirked down at the blond teen, "Aw the ickle baby couldn't do it."

The Dark Lord sneered at the cowering Draco, "No better than his spineless father, isn't that right boy? Look at me!"

Draco's shoulders quivered, "Yes my Lord," he said as he raised his gaze to Voldemort's chin.

"Look me in the eye," Voldemort hissed evilly.

Draco flinched and looked to his mother. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip and his aunt's nails periced his flesh. "Yes my lord," he said as he looked up through his limp, blond tresses. Voldemort immediately seized him by the neck, causing his mother to whimper and his aunt to release him. Draco raised a hand in defense, but decided it prudent to his life that he let it fall limp to his side.

"I don't like failures Draco," Voldemort said in a tone that was almost calm, but Draco knew it was anything but.

Draco could only choke as Voldemort's mental assult ripped through his mind. The world around him blurred and darkened, until he was dropped into a heap at his Lord's feet. The Dark Lord sneered down at the Malfoy heir, "Of course. While we prepare for war the boy spends his time between the sheets; with a filthy gryffindor no less!" Draco gripped his neck, his cheeks burning with embarressment, "Tell me Draco, how was he? He's practically a squib I hear."

"He's pureblood!"

Draco screamed as the Dark Lord's crucio hit him hard, "Don't talk back to me boy!" Voldemort said as he stepped onto the teens twitching back. "You were ordered to fix the vanishing cabinet and kill Dumbledore. You barely managed one. My will is your will. This is your only warning boy. Fail again and I will put you down," the Dark Lord said and flicked a wrist in Narcissa's direction, "Get him out of my sight."

Narcissa ran to her son's side and coaxed him onto his feet. She dabbed the teens brow with the sleeve of her robe and wrapped her arms around his waist to lead him away from the silent crowd. As they reached the door way the Dark Lord spoke again, "Draco?"

Narcissa gripped her son's robes tightly as Draco looked up at him with clenched his teeth, "Yes my Lord?"

"Congratulations, for successfully obtaining an heir."

Draco nodded to the Dark Lord and walked out with his mother. Once alone in the study, Draco sagged against his mother as she kneeled in front him and wrapped his arms loosely around her, "Oh draco what have you done?"

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry," Draco mumbled as he let his mother pet his hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated and then cringed as the study door swung open cracking the wall it hit. "You stupid boy!" Severus yelled as he stalked towards the recently united family with much gusto, causing his robes to billow out. "Do you have any idea as to what you've done?!"

Narcissa glared at the potions master and wrapped her arms tighter around her shaking son, "Not now Severus."

"Not now, Narcissa, have you forgotten what's at risk here?"

"No, and I won't. Just please, give me a moment with my son," Narcissa placed a hand on Dracos cheek, "Draco, my son, look at me," Draco raised his eyes slowly. Narcissa smiled sadly, taking in the sight of her boy, thin and ashen, "I've missed you Dragon."

"I've missed you more," Draco mumbled.

"Impossible," Narcissa brushed the hair from her boy's eyes, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I was tired and lonely."

Severus sighed from his corner of the room and Narcissa glared over her shoulder, silencing any oncoming retort. "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Of all the boys you pick the weakest one!" Severus paced the room, "If our lord gives you another order and you fail-"

"He'll be killed," Narcissa finished.

Draco cradled the hand on his cheek, "I know."


	16. Chapter 15

Beta: voldyhasnonose

Chapter Fifteen

In Which Harry Finds Out

Minerva frowned down at the silent gathering of students. Blinking back tears, she cleared her throat, calling the hall into attention. "I know things must seem uncertain for all of you as of now. We've suffered a great loss... parents have been notified. The remainder of the term will be decided based off the investigation of this matter," she said to the crying students. Much to Minerva's surprise, it wasn't Harry who spoke out.

"Investigation!?" Ginny Weasley exclaimed angrily as she stood and pointed to the Slytherin table, "We all know who did it! The only two people are missing today are Snape and that bloody prat Malfoy!"

Minerva sighed, "Yes, while they are missing Miss Weasley, we are not aurors. On that note, everyone please follow the directions of your head boy and girl and return to your dorm."

"But-"

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulders, "Now isn't the time, Ginny."

Minerva watched as the Slytherin's shifted nervously, before addressing the entire hall again, "All loss is hard to handle, a personal one the hardest."

Harry bowed his head her words ringing true in his heart. Ginny looked to him and he smiled sadly back at her. He could feel the heavy stares from everyone in the hall, except for one. Neville. The shy Gryffindor tried to fold into himself as the suspects names were bounced around the table.

Harry watched as Ginny shoved her way to the front of the pack of Gryffindor's.

oOoOoO

"I didn't expect that from her." Hermione said as they arrived back at the common room.

"Neither did I. But she's right," he said as he walked in step with his two best friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Neville who was retreating up the stairs into the boy's dorms, instead of lounging in the common room with the rest of the distraught Gryffindor's.

"I'm going to go lie down," Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who he knew wouldn't question him after what had just happened. Harry had no intention of laying down though.

Harry followed Neville up into their dorm. Neville was sitting on his bed, pretending to be examining his shoes. He hadn't heard Harry come in.

"It's Draco isn't it?" Harry asked softly.

Neville flinched in surprise and squirmed under Harry's gaze he asked, "What about him?"

"He's the father?" Harry asked as he looked down at his own shoes.

Neville wrapped his trembling arms around his middle where his child rested inside of him, "Please don't tell, Harry."

"I'm not going to tell Nev, really, I-I just-" Harry grimaced and looked back to his house mate, "Does he know? About it, the baby?"

Neville nodded without speaking.

Harry sighed, "I know what you're thinking. I'm not angry, Neville. Just confused. I never thought you'd be the one."

Harry paced the length of the room, "Di-did you know? About Dumbledore?"

"No!" Neville exclaimed, "I swear, he didn't tell me anything-"

"But you were together? Boyfriends right?"

"Yes but," Neville jumped to his feet defensively, "he didn't want to! He never said it, but he's different, really different!"

"I saw him point his wand at him!"

"He's changed!"

"How could you honestly know that?"

"Please Harry! You have to trust me!" Neville gasped and clutched his chest.

"Trust you? You've been sleeping with the _**enemy**_! After everything he's done to us! To you!" Harry exclaimed as his face started to turn an ungodly shade of red, like his Uncle Vernon when angry. "I thought we were friends?!"

"We are friends! I just-" Neville shook his head as the room began to spin. Harry's words faint, drowned by the sound of his blood rushing to his head. "Harry please!" Neville's vision went black, and he fell.

oOoOoO

Neville awoke slowly, his skull throbbed and his chest ached. Taking a shuttering breath, he placed a hand over his stomach. Sliding to the edge of the bed, he swung his legs over the edge touching them to the floor. He jerked them back after the cold cement attacked his toes.

"Don't even think about getting out of that bed, young man."

Neville looked up and blushed to see Madam Pomfry sticking her head out of her office, "Yes ma'am," he said as she retreated back into her office. He pulled his knees to his chin and waited patiently.

Madam Pomfrey emerged a few minutes later, a potion in hand, "You gave me quiet the scare, Mr. Longbottom."

"I-what happened?" Neville asked watching her set a potion aside wracking his brain for the faint memories.

"You passed out. From stress I'd say. You should just be thankful you told Mr. Potter about your pregnancy, or you could have-" Madam Pomfrey cut herself off and sighed as she turned back to the purple potion she set aside. "I'm surprised, I didn't expect him to be the-"

"He's not!" Neville exclaimed and cringed. "He's just a friend," he blushed as uncurled his legs, "I just wanted to tell someone..."

The med witch pressed the potion into his hands, "The father perhaps?" she offered watching him down the mix completely.

Neville gagged at the flavor of the potion and nodded, "He knows. We're still working things out."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Have you two at least discussed this?"

Neville nodded as he traded the empty potion phial for a glass of water.

"Pregnancy isn't really my field, so I have to ask, do you want the child?"

Neville gnawed on his bottom lip as he nodded, "He wants to get married and raise it together."

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Good to hear. Even in a time of war, new life can be a great thing," she said as she disposed the potion phial. "I've already contacted some professionals on your behalf. I'm going to keep you here, until your grandmother arrives."

Neville choked on the water he was drinking and looked at the med witch, "My grans coming?" he exclaimed in horror, "Does she know?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly as placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, "This is a risky situation for you Neville and you're still a child yourself."

"But-"

"She doesn't know everything... but she _should _know."

Neville started to protest, but the potion in him had already started taking affect. Madam Pomfrey helped him lay back down and left him too his thoughts. As sleep crept over him, Neville grabbed the pendant around his neck, "Where are you, Dray?" he mumbled before slipping into a potion induced sleep.

oOoOoO

When Neville awoke again, he was alone.

He quietly got out of the bed and went to the infirmary's bathroom. After relieving himself he splashed his sleep swollen face and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Glancing over in the mirror, he looked out the door behind him to make sure no one was there. No one was. Neville grinned and lifted his shirt as he turned so he could get a side of view of his belly in the mirror. He pouted, when he noticed no real change.

"Neville?"

Neville grimaced at the sound of his grandmother's hard tone. Letting his shirt fall back in place, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the infirmary. "Hi gran," he said as he squirmed under her disinterested gaze.

"They said you _fainted_."

Neville bit his lip and shrugged leaning against the bathroom door. "Kind of... I guess."

The elderly woman sighed. "If only you were more like you father," she muttered waving the teen from the door. "Pomfrey suggested you be taken home after a discussion of your health. The house elves have already packed your things, so come along Nevelle."

Neville stepped back in defiance, "But Gran I havent said goodbye! I need too-"

"I will not have any more of my time wasted Neville! Now into her office!"

Neville felt his cheeks warm up. "Gran please!" he begged.

"_Now_ Neville," the lady Longbottom said striding across the infirmary not bothering to check if she was being followed.

oOoOo

"A bastard!" the witch wilted in her seat. "Neville how could you do this to me- to your father!"

"He wants to marry me," Neville said quietly.

"Marriage! At your age? The scandal it'll make!"

"Gram you don't understand! I love him."

"Love! Neville you're too young to know what_ love _is," she said sounding exasperated. "What house is the boy in?"

"He..."

"Don't lie to me boy."

Neville swallowed. "Slytherin."

"No," Agusta laughed aloud. "I will never let our family name be associated with that house! No, I'll find a match for you, a good light boy, I'm sure I'll find one willing to-"

"Gram, what are you- you can't do that to me!"

"I am the head of house and you will do as I say!"

Neville stood, "Then I'll leave your house."

"And do what?" Augusta questioned loudly as she rose from her seat. "No one will want you with that whelp on your hip!"

"I won't let you control me!"

"Enough! Both of you sit this instant!" Madam Pomfrey said loudly with a hard frown marring her soft features.

Augusta clutched her chest in offense "Poppy-"

"Sit. There are more important things to discuss than who Neville may or may not marry."

Neville blushed and sat down, looking embarrassed for raising his voice in front the med witch. "Sorry."

Augusta sat stiffly, "Yes of course your right. How soon can we be rid of it?"

"Gran-"

"You're a child Neville. You couldn't possibly raise it right."

"But-"

"I highly recommened against it Augusta. Male pregnacy is an extremely delicate thing. Terminating it will do more harm to Neville than carrying the pregnancy. This child is bound to him, if it's forcibly removed he will lose all his magic."

"Will keeping it will save him from becoming a squib?"

"Only an expert can answer that."

Augusta nodded, "Yes, of course. You couldn't have picked a worst time for this Neville." she said angrily as she rose from her seat. "Thank you Poppy," she said dismissively as she walked to the floo. "Come on then."

Neville stood from his own chair, "Thank you for tending to me Madam Pomfrey."

The medi witch smiled and pulled the boy into a hug, "Anytime Neville."

Neville smiled sadly at her, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course anything."

"Would you please tell Harry I said thank you for his help and that I'm sorry for causing him so much trouble?"

"Of course Neville, you take care of yourself," Pomfrey said patting his full, pink cheeks lightly. Neville smiled and stepped to the floo and smiled back at the aging witch for what might just be his last time. He caressed his belly as the green flames carried him away.


	17. Chapter 16

Fixed thanks xTeionx for pointing my error out ^^

Beta: voldyhasnonose

Chapter Sixteen

In Which Voldemort Becomes Bolder

Someone was screaming.

The castle halls were dark and Draco fumbled with his wand to cast a Lumos. The castle was still and freezing as the screams reverberated off the walls around him. Shivering Draco slunk down what seemed to be an endless corridor, his wand poised before him until a small sliver of light on the tip greeted him. Draco stopped as the screams turned to sobbing, The Great Hall stood before him.

The doors sat open an inch, whispers crawled out towards him, his name on each. Clutching his wand, Draco started moving as the walls trembled and moved in on him. His hair stood on end and he started to run. The floor curved and dipped before him dragging the hall doors just out of his reach as the walls closed the path behind. Draco stumbled as he pulled his arms free of his robe caught in the walls grip. The floor before him trembled and collapsed into a black empty space, he jumped.

The double doors opened a few more inches as Draco stepped warily towards them. He peered through the opening and gasped at what he saw. Neville was knelt in the center of the hall sobbing, while all of the Gryffindors and professors stood around him.

At the center of the mob, standing directly over Neville was none other than Harry Potter. Laying in the Boy-Who-Lived's arms was a small, squirming bundle.

"Admit it, Neville," Potter hissed. "Admit you're a Death Eater!"

Neville sobbed louder and shook his head, "I'm not! I swear! Please give me back my baby."

Harry just shook his head at the wizard. "You can't be trusted with a baby Neville. You'll make him evil," he said making Neville sob even harder.

"That's our baby!" Draco yelled as he yanked at the giant double doors, trying to the pull them open, so he could save his lover and his child. When the doors wouldn't give, he tried to use magic on them, only to have his spells bounce back. "It'll be okay Neville!" Draco yelled as he discarded his wand and kept trying to pry the doors open. "I'm coming!"

"Don't worry," Potter said as he ignored Neville's pleas. "He won't remember you," he said as he handed the Weaslette the baby.

Neville sunk into himself, "Please don't take my baby! It was Draco! Draco did it! Draco did everything!"

Draco, who was becoming livid at the scene that was unfolding before him, pressed himself between the double doors squeezing his lithe body through. "They won't take our baby, Neville," Draco hissed as he stumbled through.

Neville looked up at him with red and angry eyes. "It's your fault Draco," he hissed.

"I know it is Nev-"

"You're the reason my baby's a monster!" Neville yelled as the Weaslette, unwrapped the wailing infant in her arms.

Draco looked the baby over and screamed.

"DRACO!"

Draco jerked awake as he heard the shrill scream and felt a cold wet cloth placed on his face. "What?" he exclaimed as he looked around the room to find his mother sitting on the edge of his bed. Her hair was in a loose bun at her neck and she was in her night robe. "Mummy?"

"You were just having a nightmare, baby," Narcissa said as she stroked his hair. "It sounded worse than last night's," she whispered.

Draco just nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked worriedly.

Draco nodded as he sat up slowly, "I was in Hogwarts. Neville had already given birth to the baby. Potter took it from him because he thought Nev would make it evil. But... when I saw the baby... it was... deformed," he muttered.

"That won't happen Draco, he-our lord will be freeing the prisoners, your father, it'll be fine. We've almost won."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but miss him."

Narcissa sighed and kissed her son's cheeks, "You'll be with him soon enough dear. Now get dressed. Last night's raiding party is back and the Dark Lord wants an audience."

Draco grimaced and rose slowly from his bed. "Time to celebrate more slaughter," he muttered.

Narcissa turned around at the door, "Draco, you shouldn't-"

"Yes, mum. I know," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'll meet you in his throne room," he said as she left him to dress.

oOoOo

Draco stood in the back of the 'throne room' watching as the Dark Lord's ranks filed in and flocked to the returned raiding party, his aunt at the center. Draco tapped his nearly empty tumbler of Fire Whiskey against his thigh as he listened to Bellatrix recount the attack on the Weasley hovel wedding. He was less than enthused to hear about it.

"That is the last thing you should have in your possession, Draco."

Draco rolled his neck and glared at his godfather, "What's it to you?" he hissed.

"My potion stores are running very low. You would bleed to death if you get any more ideas to carve **it** off," he sneered.

Draco pushed away from the wall, "Piss off," he said as he walked over to stand by his mother as the Dark Lord entered the 'throne' room. Everyone kneeled as Voldemort walked to his throne.

Voldemort smirked down at his followers as he situated himself in his throne. "We achieved a great victory last night and thanks to Bellatrix," he said and looked at her with a proud expression, "the Order of the Phoenix is depleted and scattered."

Bellatrix preened under the Dark Lord's attention.

Draco scoffed silently at his aunt.

"They were foolish to think a large gathering such as a wedding would go unnoticed," Voldemort continued. "in honor of this momentous achievement, I have decided to move the date up for our prison break and the takeover of the Ministry. We will do it all at once," he said with a look on his face so evil it could curdle milk.

A few of the followers gasped in apprehension, but most grinned in excitement.

"Soon we'll have it all and we'll end our conquest with a wedding of our own," Voldemort grinned and everyone looked back at Draco.

Draco bristled under the attention, but he nodded his thanks to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort nodded back and looked at Severus, "Severus. I trust you to collect the Longbottom boy. After all, he does have a wedding to start planning."

oOoOo

Neville rubbed the swell of his pregnant belly as he wandered the corridors of Longbottom Manor. The candles flickered to life as he was walked by them, but with a flick of his wrist, he dimmed them. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples as he leaned against the wall outside the main room.

"He's getting bolder."

Neville frowned and stood up straight as he heard his Hogwarts Head of House's voice, in the room he'd assumed to be empty. He moved closer and peered through the ajar door to see his grandmother at the floo.

"He would have never been so bold as to attack a wedding with Albus around. It's a losing battle, Minerva. Our savior is on the run, there's nothing to fight for."

Neville muffled a gasped and put his back to the wall.

"Don't think that way Augusta some good is happening."

"With no help from my house," she said indignantly.

Minerva sighed at the woman, "how is Neville?"

"Pathetic!" Augusta bellowed. "He insists on keeping that parasite. He might be the end of our bloodline, Minerva."

"You can't know that for sure. Has he seen a med witch?" Minerva asked genuinely concerned for Neville's wellbeing.

"Yes, he's so weak, it's safe to assume he'll be a squib in the end. You can strike him from the Hogwarts list."

At hearing this said about himself and his child, Neville tightened his robes around himself and started walking towards his only refuge: his greenhouse.

The greenhouse was hot, as it should have been. He found the heat to be more of a comfort that stifling as some unaccustomed to it would. He slid his robe off his shoulders and tossed it carelessly over a vine covered bench. He stretched his arms over his head and took in the mixed smells of herbs, ripening fruits and budding flowers. The familiarity nearly brought tears to his eyes.

He wandered the rows of tables neglected during his time away at Hogwarts. He sat undisturbed while he weeded and trimmed each individual plant by hand until a familiar set of hoots and flutters drew his eyes to the far side of the greenhouse. Neville grinned up at Draco's owl fluttering in and out of the greenhouse through a broken skylight.

Dusting his hands off on his trousers he followed the bird out of the greenhouse and down away from the house.

"Arnu?" he asked as the owl perched himself on the fallen corpse of an oak tree just outside the grounds wards. The owl stretched his leg out, a folded note attached to it. Biting his lip Neville glanced back to the manor, before he stepped past the wards taking the note from the bird. Draco's elegant scrawl greeted him.

Don't fight him.

Neville cocked his head to the side and asked, "Fight who?" as an arm wrapped around his middle and a hand clamped down over his mouth.

"Good evening Mister Longbottom," Neville twisted around eyes wide to greet his captor, his professor, Severus Snape. "The Dark Lord as requested your presence," he said before activating his portkey.


End file.
